


meteor shower

by orphan_account



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Varian is a mess, alchemy boyfriends - Freeform, implied varigo, me pretending I know how to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:46:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23647171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: varian has a nightmare.
Relationships: hugo/varian, varian/hugo
Kudos: 89





	meteor shower

**Author's Note:**

> short drabble thing based off of meteor shower by cavetown bc it makes me cry!!!! ps i haven’t written for like three months so hopefully this is okay! :)
> 
> if the lower caps is hard to read pls let me know so i can fix it !!!!

there was a meteor shower in the sky.

they fell with no grace. the rocks, brimmed with light, tumbled through the atmosphere with apprehensive speed.

varian was tumbling. 

he was a giant, ugly, flaring rock from nowhere. he was without any grace. just a passing event for the world to see, if they were eager enough.

-

varian found himself standing inches away from shards of glass. they scattered around his feet, encircling him with hues of orange reflecting off their tiny surfaces. any step would be a mistake.

varian didn’t want to turn around. he didn’t want to look at what the shards of orange taunted him with. but there was nowhere else for him to go. nowhere else for him to look. 

varian sucked in a shaky breath, turning to face it. turning to face him.

and there was nothing.

the amber was gone. the chains that snuck from under the curtain, the mocking shards. all gone.

he looked down to see his father in his arms. his shirt was cold. it was so, so cold, and varian just gripped him closer like it would make up for the lack of warmth. he trembled. he shook uncontrollably, a sticky lump building in his throat, threatening to escape in a putrid sob.

it’s my fault.

i did this.

it’s my fault, i did this to him, i made this happen, itsmyfaultitsmyfaultitsmyfaultits-

bright blue eyes opened to a dim light.

it poured in through a sliver in the tent, illuminating only varian’s blank expression. the light was a quiet blue. it was still night.

varian was trembling where he lay. a bead of sweat slipped slowly down his temple, yet he felt intensely cold. the blanket atop his shivering body was tangled, exposing his leg, and making him feel all the more uncomfortable. he couldn’t go back to sleep.

so, he stood, carefully prying the thin blanket off his cold body and slipping out of the tent. varian vaguely remembered the fact that hugo would kill him if he woke him up in the middle of the night, so he attempted to be silent. his lightweight figure was some help.

bare feet met grass and dirt, tickling his numb limbs with a breeze of chilly wind. varian stumbled his way out of the makeshift camp, with no sense of direction other than away. he held no grace in his unsteady steps. varian just gripped his shivering arms exhaustedly, trying to hold his dry, stinging eyes open. 

eventually, he sat. he didn’t really know where, apart from the surrounding trees, and the stiff rock he leaned against. varian looked up.

there was a meteor shower in the sky. lifeless rocks, tumbling their way through the vast atmosphere. they had no direction, no grace, yet they still flew.

varian choked on a sob. 

he pulled his knees up, arms wrapped around his legs, burying his face. salty tears pooled in his stinging eyes. 

no matter where he went, no matter how hard he tried. no matter how far he went, the empty sky followed him.

“it’s pretty rare to see these, isn’t it?”

varian momentarily flinched where he sat, warmth mixing with his frigid side. it snaked around his shoulders, pulling him gently away from the cold - away from the cosmically horrific emptiness of the sky.

the warmth felt foreign. he melted into it.

“yeah, it is.”


End file.
